This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. To determine if the site of immunization influences the mucosal homing properties of virus-specific T cells, and protection against a mucosal challenge, separate groups of rhesus macaques were immunized by intravenous versus subcutaneous routes of inoculation with VSV G trans-complemented single-cycle SIV, and challenged by intrarectal inoculaton with wild-type SIV.